Alter Ego
by BookMe
Summary: Something different from my other stories. By day, Bella is a student in school, neighbour to the Cullens but Bella is a little hard on cash, so, by night she does what she must to attain some money. All Human. Better than it sounds.
1. Is The Preacher At His Pulpit?

_Disclaimer-I just muck around with the characters...they're not mine._

**Aright folks. I got a little tired writing Divine Intervention last night and felt like I needed some characters with different personalities for a little while. I'll be alternating between writing this and D.Int from now on. Now that I have this chapter done, going back to writing the other story should be easier. I hope that makes sense.**

**Like I said, these characters have different personalities than my other story/ies. I've had this idea in my head for months and months, so I finally got my baby off note paper and on the screen.**

**I hope you like it, it's something a little different from me.**

**Bella POV.**

After another late shift last night, for use of a better word, I was fucked. I'd rolled out of bed late this morning and only after having a record braking fast shower and skipping breakfast, had I managed to make it to school on time.

I tripped my way into school, literally. My face only managed to miss its meeting with the floor thanks to my neighbour, Emmett. "Hey there kid, eyes on the road…" he joked as he got me back on balance.

"Thanks for the advice officer" I yawned sleepily as I walked away, smiling to myself from hearing his booming laugh from down the hall.

I sat through my morning classes, idly wondering if I could somehow acquire, either lawfully, or unlawfully, some matches to hold my eyes open. The monotony of school seemed much worse on Friday's. Each week was the same with me. While other students began to get hyped up and exited for the weekend, I did the opposite.

Working at the bar until 1am was a usual occurrence for me, but occasionally Vinnie, my boss would let me leave early, closer to midnight on a Thursday night because I had school the next morning. Bless his kind heart for remembering, every once in a blue moon.

Friday and Saturday nights tended to go on for longer because of the bigger crowds. On those night's I might not make it home until two or three o'clock. Sundays afternoons were my favourite days to work. I could go in at mid day, clean the place down and finish at four, then get back home ready for dinner and to have a long soak in the bath before heading to bed early.

The lunch bell rang and I headed to the cafeteria and bought myself a soda and a sandwich before slipping outside to sit on one of the benches. I ate alone, glad for the silence, glad that I didn't have to keep up a conversation with someone when I felt almost too tired to even make myself eat. Regardless, I ate while I tried to work out if I could manage to get my homework done after school before getting ready for work and leaving the house at around 5pm. At least with working nights, I could get my homework done on Saturday morning or afternoon, but sometimes it was just a relief to get it all done and out of the way on the Friday.

I finished my sandwich and toyed with the bottle top to my drink while I patiently waited for the lunch hour to come to its end. I yawned another eye watering yawn and then I heard them.

"Look at her, skank…such a looser…" Lauren and Jessica's barbs washed right over me. I'd heard all their snide comments countless times over before and by now; it was just interesting to see which old recycled insult they would come out with next.

I couldn't muster up the energy to retort, so I just touched my hand to my head, as if to tip my hat to them. _Bitches. _Seconds later, I heard that familiar voice of my next door neighbour, Edward. "Shut up" he snapped at the bitches as he came toward me. "See you in class" he muttered in passing as he gave my shoulder a small squeeze.

I glanced down at my watch and realised that there was still another five minutes to go before the bell would ring, signalling the end of lunch. I had biology next with Edward, the one class where someone sat next to me of their own free will. Edward and I couldn't really be considered as friends per se, but I suppose he and his siblings, Emmett and Alice were the only ones that drew close to being my friends. Jasper and Rosalie also fitted into the same category, being linked with the Cullen's through their fairytale relationships with Alice and Emmett.

Once the bell buzzed, I hauled myself up and headed to Biology, ready for another tedious lesson.

I walked into the clinical biology room and sat down at my desk before pulling out my books and resting my forehead on them. Edward would wake my up if I fell asleep.

After what was probably a good minute, but only felt like seconds, Edward slammed his bag down on the table. I jumped at the noise and sat up, feeling a little bewildered. I must have dosed off during the time I had been resting, or maybe I had become a little lucid at the least.

"Afternoon sunshine" he chuckled brightly as he sat down beside me.

"Cullen." I greeted him back shortly. I tried my best to suppress another yawn, but it wasn't happening. I dropped my head back down on the desk, but turned my head to face Edward's direction. I stared blankly at the wall on the other side of the room, forgetting what was going on, just letting myself become catatonic and still. My mind needed to shut off for a minute or two before it was thrashed with today's lesson.

I frowned as Edward's head blocked my view. He'd mimicked me and dropped his head onto the desk as well. His sly smile widened as I frowned deeper at him. I couldn't be bothered to ask him to move, but I began to hear some noise around me.

"Is the preacher at his pulpit?" I asked in a whisper as I blinked slowly.

"Yes the teacher's at his desk" Edward replied with a chuckle before sitting back up.

I groaned as silently as I could and sat up as well. I dropped my elbows to the table and cradled my face in my hands while I listened to the teacher talk.

"As long as you haven't had a piercing or tattoo's in the last year and have a high enough iron count, anyone can give blood, obviously there are other factors, but you'll find out about that on the day, if you give blood…"

I caught snippets of what he was saying but decided that I'd just ask Edward later what today's assignment was. "Miss Swan, I do hope that you are listening behind those hands…" Mr. Banner called over the class.

I dropped my hands to the desk and recited, "Yeah, if you've had a tattoo or a piercing in the last year, don't bother going to give blood because…" my sentence trailed away as I took in the sight before me and actually absorbed what he had been saying. Blood Typing. "Ohhh fuck that!" I recoiled in my seat as my eyes zeroed on the little pictures that went with the blood-typing poster that had been taped to the white board.

"Excuse me Miss Swan?" Mr. Banner said slowly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Shit I swore…" I smacked a hand to my forehead as I realised that I'd unintentionally swore again. "Sorry, but there's no way you're getting my blood…" I held up my hands in front of me and shook my head.

"That's fine Miss Swan, just remain seated for the remainder of the class and keep quiet." I could tell that he was pissed off, but I was not staying in this room.

"Ohhh fuck no. I'm not staying in here with all that blood" I declared as I stood up and chucked my books into my bag.

"Miss Swan, you will sit back down for the remainder of this class and attend detention tomorrow. I do not take kindly to being swore at."

"Sir, she doesn't like blood, I hardly think that's fair." Edward spoke up beside me. I turned to look at him, wondering why the hell he was putting his neck on the line because of me. Banner was pissed; he evidently wasn't going to take much more shit.

"Mr Cullen, I didn't ask for an opinion on the matter." I could hear the anger in his voice, looking at his beetroot face only confirmed how riled he was.

I glanced over to Edward and caught a sly grin tugging at his lips. I wondered what he was up to now. I hoped he'd shut up, I didn't need the guilt of his detention on my shoulders too. "I know you didn't ask, I gave my opinion anyway" he announced in a kind enough tone, but I heard the under-laying rebellion in his voice. His eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief as he stared back at Banner who had gone past red and had skipped onto a fuming maroon.

"Out! The both of you and detention tomorrow at 9am!" He bellowed.

I saluted him silently before quickly making my way out of the class, Edward hot on my heels.

"What the fuck was that about?" I hissed at Edward as I marched down the hall toward the exit door.

"Come on, you don't like blood…" Edward tried to reason as we exited the hallway and made it outside.

"I already had detention in the bag, I would have walked out of the class, you didn't need to stick you oar in and get in trouble." I sighed in irritation and I marched toward my truck. I didn't see much point in hanging around now, might as well go home and get cracking on the homework before tonight's shift.

"No, no…no need to thank me for sticking up for you back there…" Edward teased as he headed toward his own precious Volvo.

"Whatever bad-ass, see you tomorrow!" I called before hopping into my truck. I turned the heater up as high as I could; needing to warm up now that Autumn was here and the weather had started turning cold.

After getting home, I got most of my homework done and then crashed on the sofa for a little while to get some shut eye. The house was colder since the weather had changed in the last few days so I pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa and tucked myself in.

I also only put the heating on for an hour at night so I could get some hot water for a shower. I managed alright with just bundling up in big hoodies and blankets, so that saved me having to pay too much on the bills. Electricity was the same. I dreaded the winter when I would have to use more electricity because of the dark mornings and nights, but if I kept up the hours I had now, I budgeted that I should manage.

I had to learn the whole money thing a while back when Charlie left. He'd left with his fancy woman, promising to send me money each month to help me pay the bills. To be fair, he did deliver for the first three months, but after that, I got nothing. I fended for my self pretty well now and didn't need his money.

I woke up to the sound of the alarm on my phone. I yawned and stretched on the sofa before getting up and heading up to my room to get ready for another night of work. Just as I was climbing the stairs, my cell began ringing. I didn't have a house phone, I decided to have that cut off and just go with the cell, it made things easier and more private.

Jacob's name and picture flashed on the screen. I couldn't help but smile. He was the one constant person in my life, the one true friend that I had. He had taken me under his wing when first I got the job at the bar. He taught me how to make drinks, told me what sort of clothes I would need to wear in order to earn me some extra cash with tips. He generally looked out for me and stuck with me if Vinnie ever decided to lay into me after another round of my klutziness with breaking a glass or something.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" I could hear the muffled sound of people laughing and music in the background. He must have been in work already.

"Orders from Vinnie, you're supposed to go for the rock-chick look tonight. He wants to see if you can pull it off, plus a load of bikers are supposed to be stopping in tonight…you know how he gets, he wants to make the place look good…" I could hear the exasperation in his voice. Neither of us liked Vinnie, and we made no show of hiding are distaste toward him, not that he cared. All he cared about was having the cash register full by the end of the night.

"Alright I'll give it a go Jake…" I replied as I walked into my bedroom, wondering how I would rustle up that kind of look from the mismatch of work clothes that I had.

As I rummaged through my clothes, I could hear the background noise on the other end of the phone dispelling. "Hey how was school today kid?" Jake asked after I heard a door close on his end.

"Same old, same old…" I sighed. "Where are you? In the cellar?" I guessed.

"Yeah I'm pretending to change a barrel…" he answered. I heard him yawn and wondered how the hell he would manage working the late shift if he was already tired.

"Did baby girl not sleep too well last night?" I asked. I knew that his little daughter Lilliana was at the teething stage right now.

"Nah, she was alright…just woke us up a few times." He yawned again before he quickly added, "Hey, she stood on her own today, no one helping her…" I could hear the pride and joy in his voice and felt my heart warm.

"That's great Jake. Did Leah get it on camera?" I asked as I pulled out a black wife beater from the mangle of clothes. That would have to do.

"Of course, she gets everything on camera." He laughed back. "Hey, I need to get back to work, I'll see you later."

"Mhmm sure thing" I replied before flipping my phone shut and chucking it back on my bed.

By six o'clock, I was parked out back of the bar. I checked my refection in the mirror once more, frowning at the stranger looking back at me before I hopped out and locked the door.

I reached the back door and found Jake outside, chatting on his phone. As I drew nearer, I gave him a smile and nodded my head, which he returned.

"Ahhaa, yeah, Honey just head over to Billy…yeah…he'll be fine, you just go sleep in my old room for a while…yeah…" I signalled to him silently that I was going in, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me to his side and shook his head while listening to Leah on the other end of the phone. Jake anchored me to his side with his heavy arm on my shoulders and I quickly checked my painted black nails while I waited, wanting to make sure that none of the colour had chipped off yet. I thanked god that I was wearing my big warm coat, even thought it was early, it was cold…plus I was scantly dressed.

"Yeah, bye love, bye." Jake slipped his phone into his pocket and then looked down at me. I looked right back up at him, a cheesy smile slapped on my face.

He barked out a laugh before holding me back out at arms length so he could see how I looked. He started from my head and worked his eyes down. I'd left my hair down and not done anything too it, just left it to wave naturally, I'd applied some eyeliner and black eyes shadow for that smoky look and then I wore a black wife beater, a denim mini skirt and then I threw on black fishnets and the big boots for measure. That was as close to rock chick as I could manage at such short notice and Vinnie was going to have to like it or lump it.

"Hey, looking goo-" Jake stopped mid sentence and his eyes shot back up to mine when he got to my feet. "What the hell are those?" he laughed as he pointed to my feet.

"Boots" I stated simply with a shrug. They were the only black, relatively rock chick footwear I had. They were black walking boots that I used to wear back in the day when Charlie wanted to go fishing. They were a necessity back then due to the woodlands that we walked through.

Jake laughed once more before shaking his head. "They'll have to do…but I'm getting you some proper boots…" he rolled his eyes at me as he held the back door open.

I tugged off my coat as I went inside. "You're not buying me boots…" I replied in the most stubborn tone I could muster up as I clocked myself in on the machine.

Vinnie walked in just as I finished talking. He gave my feet one look before rolling his eyes and stating in a tired tone, "He's buying you boots." He left the room just as quickly as he came in, leaving Jake tapping me on the head condescendingly.

**

* * *

**

Let me know what you think of it so far. I'm so exited about getting this story revealed.


	2. Detention

_Disclaimer- I'm just mucking around with the characters, they're not mine._

_**Here's the next one. I'm so relieved from the great response from the last chapter, I didn't really know how this would go down with you, but I, personally…knowing what's going to happen and all…think that it'll be a great story.**_

_**Anyway, thank you ALL for the great reviews, past present and future!**_

**Edward POV.**

"_Edward! Get up, __somebody_ has detention this morning!" My mother called from the bottom of the stairs. I was already up, showered and dressed. She must have known that, but she was just rubbing it in.

I made my way down stairs and to the kitchen minutes later to find, my mother already sipping on her coffee while she flipped through her latest copy of 'Perfect Homes'. "Good morning" I greeted her as I went to the fridge to fill up a glass with orange juice. She mumbled back a greeting, never once looking up at me. She was mad, just like my father had been when he'd found out last night that I'd spoken out of turn and had answered a teacher back.

"Mom…" I began as I sat down opposite her. She didn't look up at me; she just flipped a page of her magazine. "Esme…" I smirked as I watched her raise her head. She didn't like us calling her by her first name; it irked her for some reason. "I only did it for Bella you know…" I explained, hoping that she would melt a little now that she was actually allowing me to explain. "Be kind unto others…or something like it…" she arched her brow at me, clearly not understanding how Bella, the sweet neighbour next door came into all of this. My mother adored her, pitied her. "Treat others as you would like to be treated…" I continued, watching my mother's beautiful face turn into a frown.

"All right Edward, what has Bella got to do with your detention?" She asked as she set her coffee down and looked at me with her probing eyes. She would know if I was lying to her, pulling on her heart strings or if I was telling the truth.

I leant my arms on the table, ready to explain to her what had happened. "We were in biology with Banner and-"

"Mr. Banner…" my mother corrected me before smiling sweetly and waving her arm at me as a sign to continue.

"Alright, in biology with Mr. Banner and we were going to do blood typing." I stopped right there, feeling a little smug over the knowing look that came over my mothers face.

"Ohhh." Was all my mother said before she started chewing on her bottom lip.

"Shall I continue?" I asked teasingly. I'm sure she had figured out why I had answered Banner back on Bella's behalf. Bella's aversion to blood was legendary in this house after all the scrapes, cuts and other injuries she'd had over the years. My father had treated her countless times both in the hospital and informally at the house.

"Don't get smart with me baby boy…" My mother replied as she stood up from the table. She finished what coffee was left in her mug before putting it in the sink. She walked behind me and ruffled my hair as she passed, "Always thinking of others" she sighed. "Why don't you give Bella a ride to school today?" she suggested on her way out.

I drained my glass of orange juice and thought over my mother's suggestion. That wasn't such a bad idea actually. Bella's truck wasn't the best. Whenever the weather was bad with heavy rain, strong winds, and snow or even if we had icy roads, I would drive her to school along with Alice and Emmett and Rosalie would drive herself and Jasper in her beloved BMW.

I checked my watch and saw that it was time that I hit the road. Just as I got up, I heard Bella's truck roar to life outside. As quickly as I could, I sprinted toward the front door, grabbing my keys on the way.

By the time I made it outside the house, Bella was already a fair distance down the street, on her way to school. I turned and closed the front door of the house before heading to my own car.

I arrived at the school seconds after Bella. I parked beside her and got out of the car, shivering a little with the cold wind. I walked around to the other side and leant against my car as I silently watched Bella zipping up her coat. I could see the little frown on her face as she struggled with the zip. Tired of waiting, I rapped my knuckles on her window and signalled for her to hurry up.

She rolled her eyes at me before getting out of her truck and slamming the door shut loudly behind her. "Alright, let's do this shit" she mumbled as she went to tackle the zip of her coat again.

I couldn't decide if my impatience was the highest driving emotion within me or the humour from that I saw .Either way, I couldn't stand and watch her struggle any longer, so I intervened. I slapped her hands away gently before straightening up and standing in front of her. "I can manage…" Bella argued as she tried to push at my chest to push me away.

I grabbed onto her wrists and gently pushed her back so she was trapped with her back flush against her truck and me in front of her. "Jesus Bella, stop being so stubborn…" I argued back as I grabbed hold to the bottom of her coat and bowed my head to focus at the task in hand.

I had known Bella from a young age. Back in the day, we had been somewhat friends, between the two of us and Alice and Emmett, but as the years went on, we drifted apart. It usually happened like that, girls stuck with girls, and boys stuck with boys. Also, in high school, people tended to make new friends and forget about the old. That had been true for me to an extent. Bella and I had drifted apart even back in little school and the bridge between us got even bigger once we got to high school. I went one way and she went another, only for us to eventually meet in biology class. Our friendship was pretty basic at best these days, not that we didn't like each other, it was just that we had lost that familiarity with one another. I never forgot about Bella and the friendship we once had, plus, she was my neighbour so it would have been a little hard to forget about her anyway. I knew that Bella was labelled a loner and a loser, but she wasn't. She just preferred her own company. I never caught her trying to seek out other peoples company, she just seemed happy enough in her own thoughts, especially since Charlie left all those months ago. I would have had to have been blind to have not noticed the change in her since that time. She had become even more withdrawn and I noticed that whenever I saw her on the weekend, she always looked tired. I knew that she worked a few nights a week in some restaurant or hotel in Port Angeles; I remembered her telling me that a while back.

Finally, the zip clicked together and I tugged her coat shut. I looked up to Bella's face and returned her warm smile. I couldn't help but notice the dark rings that had already formed under her eyes. I'd heard her truck thundering back to her house at almost 2am this morning. I had been up, watching some DVD's and had not long gone to bed when I'd heard her return.

I stepped back from her and made a sweeping motion with my arm, signalling that she was now free to go. "Thanks Ed" Bella threw me another smile while I frowned at her calling me 'Ed'. "-ward. Thank you Edward…" Bella repeated sweetly with her hands clasped innocently behind her back while she grinned up at me.

"Come on" I sighed. I followed her into the classroom where we would be serving out our hour long detention. Mr Banner sat at the front of the class, with what looked like stacks of homework on his desk and a flask of coffee.

"Sit down, coats off, work out." He recited in a bored tone.

I looked at Bella with a look of disbelief on my face. After all that hassle of getting the damn coat on her, she now had to take it off. I almost laughed at the pissed look on Bella's face, but suppressed it the best I could. "Ohhh for the love of go-" Bella cut herself off as she roughly unzipped her coat. She shrugged out of it noisily and made a big show of chucking it onto the table. She was clearly annoyed.

I sat down at the table to her right and pulled out my book. I could hear Bella sitting down at her own desk and looked over just as she pulled out her own book. 'The Time Traveller's Wife'.

I watched her for a few seconds, noticing how cute she looked with her feathers ruffled. I wondered if I would have ever noticed that fact had we not been put in detention together today. This must have been the longest time we had spent in each other's company for a fair few years, not that I minded. Bella was like a breath of fresh air to me, someone familiar, but I found her refreshing with her different personality.

Bella quickly turned her head a few seconds later, catching me staring at her before I had the chance to look away. Her eyes only locked on mine for a few seconds before they eyes lowered to the book in my hand. She grinned at me as she raised her book and tapped it to her head before tipping it toward me. "Good thinking…" she whispered before turning back to her own book.

The next hour or so went by quickly as I got absorbed in my book. Banner's voice broke the silence. "Alright, I hope you've both learnt not to speak out of term…Edward…" he looked expectantly at me.

I knew he wanted some sort of conformation to his words, so I nodded my head solemnly once and replied simply, "Yes sir."

Next, he called out Bella's name, expecting the same answer. I almost groaned as I looked over and saw that Bella still had her nose in her book, seeming highly engrossed in what was going on in the fictional world. She had one hand raised in as 'stop' signal, showing that she clearly wasn't listening and wanted Banner to wait for a minute. "Hang on…let me just finish this…" the muttered quickly. Before Banner could reply, Bella dropped her hand and raised her head. She flashed a beaming smile at Banner before replying in the same solemn tone as I did, "Yes sir, lesson learnt."

I couldn't believe that she had just got away with that one. She'd made Banner wait for her, while still in detention.

We both left the room and headed outside silently. I was silent due to my awe of her, but I had no idea why she was being so quiet. Then again, it was Bella; she tended to be quiet, keeping herself to herself.

"You've got some front you know." I chucked after having replayed the last little scene in my head again. The shock on Banners face for having been made to wait by a young woman, so very below his superior academic self. Bella looked over at me as we walked side by side, a confused look on her face. "I didn't know you had such an attitude hidden beneath all that solitary silence of yours." I added, hoping that she wouldn't take my wonder of her as something negative, like a jibe.

"Front? Edward, I was reading a good book; I wasn't going to finish reading in mid sentence just because he decided that I had to." Bella explained before zeroing her eyes on my face inquisitively. I said nothing as we reached our cars; I just registered what I had just seen. Bella had been pulling her coat together as she spoke. The damn thing was unzipped again. I remembered her reaction when Banner told her to take it off after having just had me conquer the damn zipper.

If I could do it once, I could do it again.

I paced the few steps to stand in front of her quickly, before I once more grabbed hold of her coat. I expected resistance from her, but surprisingly she just rested back against her truck and leant on one leg, while crossing her other foot over the other at the ankle in a relaxed pose. I bent my head to focus on what I was doing while Bella yawned.

I felt her finger tapping at the top of my bent head seconds later. "And what was that about my attitude?" Bella asked.

I thought back to recall what we had been talking about. "It's just that you've changed from the quiet Bella I once knew." I shrugged my shoulders before grinning in success as the two ends of the zip met in rare perfection and closed their teeth together.

"Yeah well, things change and people have to change with them." Bella muttered as I pulled her zip up slowly, up to her neck, my eyes trailing the same path as they dreaded settling on her face. The sound of sorrow in her voice seeped around into the air around us, I was sure that it would show on her face.

I braved it and looked up at her. I should have known that she would have built a wall up between us. She didn't look unhappy at all, like her voice suggested that she might. She looked halfway between bored and content at the moment and I just didn't know what to make of the new Bella I had got to know. I had been a fool to think that she would be the same Bella that she had been all those years ago. A lot of things had happened since then. Her father had left for one, and that must have left a significant, figurative mark on her.

I stepped back a few paces and Bella hopped into her truck. She rolled her window right down before leaning forward in her seat and crossing her arms on top of her steering wheel. I came forward, accepting the silent invitation to carry on talking for a little. Bella leant her head on her arms and watched me with tired eyes as I leant an elbow at her open window.

"Are you up to anything tonight? I feel bad Bella…we live next door and I don't even know you anymore…" I admitted. I the short time that we had been in some way forced together, I found that beneath all the distractions of daily life, I had actually missed Bella somewhat over the last few years, I had just been to busy with everything else to notice until now.

"I'm working tonight Edward, and don't feel bad. People grow apart, we did, and hundreds of other people do too." Bella said in a soft, assuring voice. I rested my other arm on the open window and looked down at the ground between me and the truck, thinking of what she said. It was true enough, but we lived next door to one another, it wouldn't exactly be hard for her to be integrated back into our household, back into the role as a friend with every one of us.

I heard her moving just before I felt one of her soft, warm hands touch mine lightly. I looked up at her and frowned at the void look on her face as she spoke. "You don't know me anymore Edward and it might be for the best. I'm not sure if you'd like the altered me anyway." She finished with a weak smile at me which looked a little regretful. She patted my hand lightly and masked her face with fake brightness before sitting back.

I stepped back from her window and buried my hands in my jeans pockets. "I'll see you in biology then…" I stated with a smile before turning to head on into my car.

"Yeah, bye Edward" Bella called over the roar of her truck with a wave before she rolled up her window and drove away.

I sat behind the wheel of my car, trying to work out what Bella meant with her cryptic words. After a few minutes I gave up. She had morphed from a person who I knew, who I could read easily, into a foreign language which I couldn't understand let alone read. She was a well cocooned enigma to me and everyone else now.

**

* * *

**

A little insight into Edward there, I hoped you liked it…one way to find out… ;)

**If anyone out there has read **_**'The Time Traveller's Wife' **_**you'll understand Bella's reaction in detention. I wouldn't have put the book down in mid sentence…it's amazing, well worth reading.**


	3. I Scream, Icecream

**I know, this was a long time coming and 'Divine Intervention' will be an even longer wait. I've written 3pages for Divine's next chapter, but I'm stuck. Nothing's**** moving, so I'm going to have to scrap that chapter and start again. Maybe have a POV change or something…I don't know. I shall persevere anyway.**

**Here's the next instalment anyway, **

**Bella POV.**

I wondered why the hell he had made such an effort with me today. He didn't need to; it wasn't as if anyone would have been there to scold him had he ignored me. In a way, I got him into detention anyway. If I hadn't sparked up with Banner, he wouldn't have had to have his 'saviour' side shine. Edward was always one to look out for others.

As I drove toward the local store, I found myself recalling all the times Edward had backed me up or defended me when we were growing up. Even these days, when we weren't even close, he'd bite back at someone who insulted me, like he'd done yesterday to Lauren and Jess. I didn't think that he noticed that he did it anymore; he had been like that for as long as I could remember him.

One particular memory of our younger years came back to me,

* * *

Edward and I had been around five years old when a new boy came to our class. James. All the kids talked about him, much like they did these days in high school if someone new transferred. It was big news to our small town.

On the day of James' first day at school, he had been put to sit between me and Edward. I'd had big hopes of making another friend; he would be someone new who could play with me, Edward, Alice and Emmett, if he lived nearby.

In that first hour, I could tell that he didn't like me. He turned to talk to Edward and wouldn't look at me. I felt left out and a little alone. I was happy for Edward, he had a new friend who wasn't a girl, but then I was also sad because he wouldn't need me anymore. Why would he choose a girl as a best friend when he could be best friends with anther boy?

By play time, I wanted to go home. I wanted to go to Mrs Meyer and ask her to call my dad to come and get me, but I knew I couldn't. I would look like a big baby, so I just went outside to play like everyone else.

Edward and James had beat me outside and were playing with a soccer ball on the grass. I could see that they were having fun without me. I walked around the side of the school and hid inside the little play house. It was empty today because the sun was out.

I felt lonely. I planned it all while I cried. I would go home and tell my dad that I wasn't going back to school. My dad was my best friend anyway, he could be my teacher when we got home from the station together and I wouldn't have to be lonely again.

"Bella…" my sobs hitched at the sound of Edward's whisper. He sounded worried. Did he think that there was a monster in here? I wasn't that scary, but maybe he thought I was now that he was friends with James.

"Bella…can I come in?" I heard Edward whisper again.

I couldn't answer him, I was crying too much. I turned my back on the door as best as I could and crossed my arms over my chest. I wanted him to go away and play with James. I wanted to stay here 'till home time then go home and never come back.

I heard someone sigh heavily and whisper "Cry baby". It must have been James. I knew Edward's voice and it wasn't him. After a few seconds, the little plastic door opened and the little house got dark as Edward blocked the window in the door.

"Bella. What's wrong. Why are you crying?" Edward whispered softly as I felt him sit next to me. I sniffed loudly in response, thankful that my crying had stopped, for now.

"Just go play with James, I'm okay" I mumbled as I dried the tears from my cheeks.

"Edward come on, leave the cry-baby…she's crying and looks ugly anyway…" James snapped impatiently from the window opposite use.

I gasped at his words. I never thought I was ugly. No one ever said I was. My dad called me the most prettiest girl in the world, and Edward was a boy, he never said I was ugly.

"She's not ugly." I looked at Edward. He sounded angry. It sounded like he'd just growled, like my neighbour's dog did if you touched it when it was eating. The dog didn't like that.

"Is too…" James narrowed his eyes at me as he spoke. I started crying again. I put my hands on my face so no one would have to see it.

I heard two loud bangs and looked up to see that Edward had just slammed the little shutters to the windows shut in James' face.

I looked down at my lap as the little house got quiet. I didn't move when I felt Edward wrap his arms around me, I just let my crying carry on until finally, I stopped. I couldn't wipe the tears off my face because Edward was still hugging me and my arms were stuck. I could move, but he might let go, so I let the tears stay there.

Edward kept one arm around my back then moved the other to my chin. He touched my chin and made me look at him. "What are you doing Edward?" I whispered, feeling tired. Before, if he wanted me to look at him, he would tap my shoulder or just tell me to look. He never turned my head like that before.

"It's what my dad does when my mom's upset…" he whispered back with a little shrug to his shoulders.

"Ohhh okay" I answered while looking back at him.

He looked worried. I knew that he didn't like to see my cry, but I told him before, he had to get used to it. I always fell over and got hurt.

He started to run his hand over my face softly brushing all the tears away. "I don't like seeing you cry…" he whispered as his frown got deeper.

"Is that something your dad says to you mom?" I asked with a small smile.

He looked a little confused before he answered, "No." We were quiet for a little before Edward looked at my shyly. I could see his cheeks getting red like mine did, a lot. "My dad does do this though…" he whispered. Before I knew what happened, Edward pressed his lips to mine quickly, then moved back and looked down at the floor.

My heart went fast. That was my first kiss. I wouldn't tell Charlie. He told me I wasn't allowed to kiss boys till I was 30...and I knew how to count, that was a long way away.

"Come on, you can sit by me in class again. I don't like James anymore, he's stupid." Edward said as he let go of me and turned to the door.

"He called me ugly Edward and a cry-baby…" I whispered, the hurt still welling inside me.

"You're not a cry-baby Bella…" Edward told me as he held his hand out for me to take. I took it and held on tight. "And Bella means beautiful, I asked my dad…you are as pretty as your name, see?" He asked me, leaving me shocked. Edward thought I was more than pretty…he thought I was beautiful. "Bella, come on, play time's nearly finished…" Edward sighed. I smiled at him and followed him out.

* * *

I realised as I came out of my memory, that I was already parked outside the store. I also realised that my past friendship with Edward would never be the same again. You couldn't have a good thing twice.

If Edward wanted to help me or interfere, I would just tell him where to go, as kindly as I could. I had used up my 'quota' of Edward in my younger years. He had spent long enough on me before, watching me fall, cry, get upset. Having me around him, always at his house.

I got out of the truck and headed into the store, grabbing the bare necessities that I needed. On my way around, I decided to blow a little money and buy a tub of chocolate ice cream that had little chocolate chips in it. It could be my treat, something I could have a little of each night or on the weekends.

After paying and lugging the bags into the truck, I drove home. Even with getting the bare necessities, I ended up with three full bags. I glanced at my watch, wondering what time it was. The sky still looked menacing and dark as it had been all morning. It had just gone 11.30. I could go home, get everything unloaded and then relax for a few hours before going to work.

A few hundred meters from my house, and the heavens opened. The dark gray sky that had loomed over town all morning finally showed us what it had been holding back on. It was a downpour. I was thankful that I was in my truck and not out, stuck in the relentless rain.

I pulled up outside my house and turned the engine off. I noticed that Jasper was stood outside the Cullen's house, on the porch. He was dry as a bone, and sitting on the bench outside reading a book. Somehow I saw him through the rain as he gave me a wave. I returned it, hoping that he could see my action.

After building up some courage I grabbed onto two of the three shopping bags and jumped out of the truck, kicking the door shut behind me. I made it to the front door of the house in seconds, but even in that short distance, I was soaked.

"Want some help?" I heard Jasper shout over the pounding rain.

"Ohhh…no, it's okay thanks, I only have one more bag!" I shouted back at him before unlocking my front door and stepping inside.

I walked down to the kitchen and turned on the light. I set the bags down on the table just as my phone started ringing. I recognised that number. It was work.

"Hello" I answered, dreading their news, but also hopeful for it. They would most likely want me in a few hours earlier. It meant having to be in that place for longer, but I also got some more money, more to save.

"_Hey Bella, its Vinnie, there's been a fuckup with the rota, that means you have the night off."_ he said casually.

"What do you mean I have the night off? You fucked up with the rota…why should I loose hours? I always work on Saturday nights…" I argued. Great, now I would be missing out on a nights worth of pay.

"_Hey, don't talk to me like that_." He snapped. "_Make sure you're in tomorrow_." he hung up on me before I had a chance to use some strong expletives.

I sighed in agitation and chucked my phone onto the counter top.

"Hey, cheer up; you have the night off…" I almost jumped at the sound of Jasper's voice. "Sorry to scare you…I just thought I'd save you the trouble…" he muttered as he pointed to the third bag of groceries that he's brought in for me.

"You didn't have to do that Jasper, but thank you…" I muttered.

He gave me a warm smile before he spoke once more. "Hey, we're having a DVD night next door, why don't you come over…you have the night off…you don't exactly have to go far…" Jasper offered. I wondered if all the Cullen's and their other halves were in on this. Edward has asked me first and now Jasper.

"Thanks for the offer Jasper…I might come over…see how it goes…" I answered. I didn't want to give him a definite answer in case something came up that made me break my promise.

"Well, if you want to, just pop over whenever you want, we'll all be home all day and night." he left me with that open invitation before leaving and heading back next door.

After putting my shopping away, I took a shower and did some laundry. I found it better to get the tasks over and done with rather than letting things go undone for too long. I hated it when I used to do that and end up having to do the washing because my closet was becoming scarce of clothes.

After completing off what homework I had left, I headed to my couch and wrapped up in blankets. After the late night last night, and the early wake up and detention this morning, I felt in need of a good nap.

I awoke to a dark house. I felt a little disorientated to begin with, wondering why all the lights were off. I could have sworn that I'd left the hallway light on before I fell asleep, but then again, maybe I hadn't.

I sat up and read my watch. It was almost seven o'clock. After stretching and yawning a few times, I got up from the sofa and headed toward the kitchen to find something to eat. Once I made it to the kitchen, I flicked the light switch on and nothing. No light came on. I cursed, wondering if I had any spare light bulbs about the place, then I noticed that the little light on the microwave wasn't glowing. I flicked the hallway light on and off and nothing. "Shit…" I hissed before running to the living room window and looking out. The whole street had lights, but my house didn't. I must have forgotten to pay the bill or something. I couldn't remember if I had paid or hadn't. Sometimes it got hard to keep track of everything, between bills, work and school.

I stomped back to the kitchen and groaned as I realised that all the food I had in the freezer and fridge would go to waste unless I ate them soon. It was too late for me to call the electricity company and there wouldn't be any use trying tomorrow, on a Sunday, so I'd have to wait until Monday to get the whole thing sorted out.

I opened my fridge and pulled out its contents. I ran the cold tap in the sink and filled it a little before putting the milk carton in there. Next, I went to the freezer. "Ohhh fuck…" I groaned as I realised that my ice-cream would have to be devoured sooner rather than later. I put it to one side before emptying the rest and chucking them all into the sink. On heading back to the freezer, I gave my ice-cream a longing look…I really didn't want it to go to waste, but I also really didn't want to eat it all and end up feeling sick.

After hacking some ice from the sides of the chest freezer and dropping them in the sink filled with water and frozen goods, I stood back. The sight in my kitchen was pitiful.

I gave my ice-cream a quick glance. I couldn't let it go to waste…maybe I could just…

Within a minute, I was outside the Cullen's front door, ice-cream tub in hand.

I hesitated, wondering if I was doing the right thing. I hadn't exactly been close to these guys in years and yet they'd never been weird with me. They still saw me, said hi. Emmett still laughed at me, Alice always waved, Rosalie always nodded her head and smiled at me and Jasper always said hello. Edward, well he obviously still acknowledged me seeing as we sat beside each other in biology, but other than that, there wasn't much else between us. He'd snap back at Lauren and Jessica, stick up for me when he saw that I couldn't be bothered to do it myself. After talking a deep breath, I knocked the door. Even if I felt a little weird about this, I knew they wouldn't. The whole lot of them were so easy going and relaxed; they'd welcome me with open arms and possibly ask questions later, if any at all.

I held my breath as I heard footsteps on the other side of the door. I could hear some laughter within; I hoped that I wouldn't be ruining their fun.

Rosalie opened the door, looking utterly different to how I usually saw her. She wore a huge t-shirt which came down to her mid-thigh, hiding any hint of the curves which everyone knew she had. She was recovering from laughing and had pulled up one side of the shirt to dry her shining eyes. I could see that low on her hips, she wore a pair of baggy shorts with the string at the front pulled tight and knotted in a bow to keep them up.

"Hey Bells…" She greeted me with a warm smile, letting her top fall back down. I greeted her back, still awed feeling at how beautiful she looked in what I guessed were Emmett's clothes. "Come on in…" she urged me as she motioned for me to get moving from the doorway. I stepped into the house, feeling less awkward than I thought I would.

Rose shut the door behind her then turned to look at me with a soft, yet curious look. "It's good to see you Bells…we haven't really seen you in a while…" she said. There was no trace of any negative feelings in her voice just compassion. I knew what she meant. We saw each other in school and in passing, but not like this.

"Yeah I know…" I muttered.

Rose suddenly grinned at me, looking excited. She turned then and shouted, "Guys! Bella's here!!"

Rose grabbed my free hand and looked toward the ice-cream in my other hand. "I brought some ice cream…" I stated simply.

Rosalie visibly beamed at me. "Chocolate ice cream…score…"

She led me to the kitchen and grabbed six bowls from the cupboard before getting cracking on the ice cream. While she scooped away at the chocolate ice cream, she directed me to where the cans of soda were. Between us, we managed to balance three cans of soda each and three bowls of ice cream in our arms.

**Edward POV.**

"What? Bella? That can't be right…" Alice muttered after we heard Rosalie call from the doorway.

"It might be her; I invited her over earlier when I helped her with her shopping…" Jasper declared before shaking his head, which was in Alice's lap. This urged her on to continue playing with his hair.

"Me too" I admitted. Alice shot me an inquiring look so I elaborated "I asked her before leaving school…she said she had to work though…" I shrugged my shoulders, and got back to the task at hand. I short listed four DVD's and then chose which one we would be watching next. After a few minutes, I heard the door of the living room open.

"Rose, what the hell, I thought you said that Bella was here…" Emmett bellowed his question from the sofa he was strewn across, as Rosalie entered the living room. I turned to see what was going on and caught sight of Bella following Rosalie into the room tentatively. Rosalie shot Emmett a smirk and he was soon apologising for his snap. "Sorry babe…didn't know you'd taken her hostage…"

We all greeted Bella before she and Rosalie started handing out the goods to us all. I sat back down on the floor next to the DVD player, ready to play projectionist. I wondered why Bella had come over tonight. I wasn't complaining, it was nice to see her. Maybe she'd lied to me about having to work and couldn't lie to Jasper and had therefore accepted the invite.

I watched as Rosalie handed Emmett his bowl of ice cream before she set hers on the floor beside the sofa. "Ohhh…chocolate ice-cream…yumm yumm says my tumm tumm… " Emmett sang as he set the bowl on his chest. I was pretty sure that we'd all rolled our eyes at Emmett. I heard Rosalie's sigh, and apparently Emmett did too. Before Rosalie could turn to lie down with Emmett, he'd hooked an arm around her waist and crashed her down to lie beside him on the sofa.

"Emmett, handle with care, expensive goods right here…" Rosalie snapped as she shifted around, trying to get comfortable. She picked her bowl from the floor, ready to get stuck in.

"Rosie! Watch your ice-cream bowl…eyes on the prize sweetie, eyes on the prize…" Emmett ordered gently before kissing Rosalie's temple.

I had no idea how those two worked so well together, but they did. Even now, Rosalie had melted and was snuggled into Emmett's side, feeding him his ice cream.

I turned back to the DVD player. "Alright, 'Four Brothers' up next ladies and gents…please remained seated for the duration of the movie…" I muttered mostly to myself as I set things up.

"Bella…you heard the man, sit down!" Alice's order came from behind me. I turned and saw that Bella was just going to sit down. She must have thought that I was sitting there.

Once the film began I stretched out on the floor, holding myself up on my elbows while I ate the ice-cream.

I guessed that the film was about half way through when I heard the hissing, "But I need to go…I'm small Jazz…there's only so much I can hold damn it…" I held back my mirth. I was sure that the others had heard her and my thought was confirmed when I heard Emmett sigh heavily.

"Really Alice, again?" I asked, making sure that I sounded exasperated as my voice pierced through the room's relative silence. I was sure that my comment and tone of voice would wind her up.

"I'm sorry, but when nature calls, it must be answered!" Alice snapped. This was a rarity that Emmett and I loved witnessing. Alice was usually chirpy and full of beans.

"Alright, half time!" Jasper called. I heard some movement from their general direction and then paused the film. Seconds later and we had light. Jasper was stood beside the door of the living room, his hand just dropping from the light switch as Alice got on her feet.

I lay back down on the floor beside the DVD player, playing servant to the other two couples. I didn't really mind the job seeing as I was usually allowed to pick what we watched. We had been doing this all afternoon, just lazing around, watching films and so, it only made sense that it would catch up with me. I yawned and then crossed my arms behind my head before closing my eyes.

"Can I have more ice-cream?" Emmett asked in a yawn. I heard Rosalie sigh in irritation before I heard Emmett once more, reciting in a sing-song voice. "Say scream, you scream, I scream, we scream, but no one's listening-… ohh no wait…"

"That was In Flames stupid…" I chuckled as I leant up on my elbows and looked at Emmett.

"Shut up Edward" Emmett mumbled childishly before crooning softly, "Ahhh, you know I love you Rose…" I rolled my eyes at the sight of Rosalie getting up with their two empty bowls; she was obviously going to get him more. Emmett watched her go, a massive grin on his face.

A few minutes later, and Rosalie walked back in, switching the lights off as she went before settling back down with Emmett.

"Alright, hit play" Alice demanded as she danced back into the room, looking and sounding a lot less irritable.

Once Rosalie had begun feeding Emmett, and Alice was back to playing with Jasper's hair, I looked at Bella. In the darkness of the room, it was hard to make her out well, but I could see that she'd finally made herself comfortable. She had her shoes kicked off on the floor and was splayed over the chair. Bella had been quiet all night, but I'd caught her smiling and laughing. She was acting like the Bella I used to know, always quiet unless she had something to say. Tonight, she seemed to be a world away from the vocally opinionated Bella of yesterday and I liked the change. The new Bella was colder, more indifferent to the Bella we had all grown up with all those years ago.

I switched the film on once more, as instructed and wondered what had changed in her? Why the front? Was the new her even a front? Which was the real her anymore? At the feel of a headache stirring, I dropped the questions and let myself be sucked back into what was happening in the movie.

Once the film ended, Alice switched the lights back on before dancing back to Jasper's lap. "So Bella, did you like the film?" She asked.

Bella grinned and nodded her head. "Yes, it was amazing…thanks for having me over guys…" she muttered the last bit, looking a little self conscious.

"No, no, no Bella, thank you for the ice cream" Emmett corrected her, easing the mood in the room with his humour.

"So Bella…" Alice began, a worrisome glint in her eyes. I knew that tone of voice, she was snooping. "Do you have a boyfriend? Or something mysterious going on in your life?" she was almost bursting with excitement at finding out more about our long lost neighbour.

Emmett interjected before Bella got the chance to reply. "It's the quiet, innocent ones that you always have to watch out for." He nodded his head. I supposed he was going for the wise and knowledgeable look.

"And how would you know?" Rosalie questioned with her eyes narrowed lethally.

Emmett chuckled lightly. "Pffft, you used to be my ang-" Emmett cut himself before correcting his blunder, "still are my little angel." Those two were something else; I'd question their sanity if I didn't know that they were like this because they were in love.

Rosalie gave Emmet a disgusted look before she muttered "Pussy". I watched her contradict herself as she turned and kissed Emmett tenderly. I didn't even think that she realised what she'd done.

"So…any secrets Bella?" Alice poked once more, still waiting for an answer.

"Yeah I work at a biker bar. I just flash some skin for tips, you know me!" Bella joked, issuing laughter through us all. I couldn't even imagine that scene. I already knew that Bella waitressed at a hotel in town, maybe that's why.

We all chatted for a little while longer just so Alice could get her update on what was going on with Bella. From Alice's probing questions, we found out which days she worked, which classes she liked in school, which books she liked, which bands she liked…the list went on until Carlisle and Esme came home.

They expressed their happiness at seeing Bella and then asked about Charlie. "How is he?" My father asked.

"Ohh…he's good, he sends money…which is good of him." Bella replied. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something just slightly off with her when asked about how Charlie was. I shook it off as my parents disappeared to the kitchen.

"I'm going to head home guys…" Bella declared as she got up and yawned.

"I'll walk you home" I volunteered seeing as everyone else was matched up, not that I minded anyway.

"No…no, you don't have to. I only live next door Edward." Bella tried to assure me as we reached the front door.

I opened it with a click and looked down at her. She looked a little panicked. I had no idea why, but it was a little disconcerting.

"It's fine, come on. I'll just stand at the door if you want." I bargained with her.

She opened her mouth as if to say something and then she must have decided against it. She nodded her head and walked outside ahead of me.

I kept to my side of the bargain and watched her walk the few yards to her house. The stark contrast between both our houses hit me instantly as I watched Bella go into the darkness that surrounded her house. There were no lights on in her house, it looked bleak and oppressing. She waved at me as she opened the door. I waved back and watched her vanish inside, feeling a little uncomfortable as the minutes ticked by and I realised that no lights had been switched on in the house.

**

* * *

**

**I can't believe that so many of you are going out to get The Time Traveller's Wife now! Don't get me wrong, its and AMAZING book, I'm just shocked that you guys listened to my recommendation. You won't be disappointed. You'll laugh; you'll cry…it's really a book you won't forget. I picked the book up because of its cover caught my eye-usually a good sign with me. That's how I found 'Twilight', a book called 'Blackstone Key', 'Rebecca' and 'Lovely Bones'. All great reads.**

Reviews would be a lovely kick start to the mind!


	4. A Helping Hand

_Disclaimer – I own naught, nada, nothing, zilch, dim byd._

**I'm still alive....just...haha. I hope you like this one, personally, I do, but, each to their own. There will be more going on in the next chapter, it should start picking up after this.**

**Thanks for reading and the reviews/add's etc.!!**

**Bella POV.**

I woke up to the rhythmic ticking of my watch which was plastered to my ear. I pulled my arm out from under my head before rubbing my sleepy eyes. I checked the time and saw that it was already 10am.

Sunday was my favourite day of the week simply because I only had to work for four hours between 12 and 4pm. Today was easy too because I just had to clean. No people. No stench of beer. No stink of smoke and generally no hassle.

I lay in bed for a little longer, thinking over what had happened last night. It had been nice to have a Saturday night off where I could actually spend time with people as apposed to having a night off and spending it alone with a book. I cringed as I recalled the main reason for the good night I'd had last night. The electric had gone off and I'd had nothing else to do but to go next door. I hid my face behind my hands and sighed wearily as I realised that I needed to call the electricity company tomorrow morning. I could do it today, but I doubted that anything would get sorted on a Sunday morning.

After mustering up some energy, I rolled out of bed and threw on a hoodie and jeans. Once I was down stairs and in the kitchen, eating cold, defrosted apple pie, I begun to wonder if Edward knew about my lack of electricity. I wondered if he would quiz me about it tomorrow at school if he had indeed noticed. I hoped he hadn't. I hoped to get the electricity flowing again before anyone could cotton on to my slip up.

I washed down the apple pie with a glass of milk. I had never been much of a fan of milk, but I needed to use it up before it went off and curdled into a stinking mess.

Once I was done, I left my dishes beside the sink and headed for the door. I stopped in the living room to quickly grab my mobile charger before heading out to the truck. I might as well use up the bar's electric for my own benefit. No one would notice, they were too dense to or to even care.

I got my truck going and headed on down the road, turning the heaters right up as I went. The heater was the only one good thing about this hunk of junk truck. The sound of it was atrocious, especially on a Sunday morning when the whole area was peaceful and quiet. I felt guilty each week for awakening my beast and most likely most of my neighbours with it, but none the less, I had to get to work.

I parked next to the back door as I always did whenever there was space and hopped out of the truck. I had my own set of keys to the back door for occasions like this. Sundays. Vinnie lived above the bar in a small apartment and didn't roll his fat heaving self out of bed much before 1pm. He'd come down stairs a little while after, nursing a hangover and a mug of coffee. He'd count the money in the cash register over and over until he felt ready enough for some food. I'd cook up some lunch for him in the back kitchen where the basic, sloppy bar meals were made and make up something for myself to eat before heading back to work.

I entered the back door and clocked in on the machine before taking my coat off and hooking it up on one of the rusty nails in the wall which acted as our coat hooks. I flipped on all the lights in the back rooms, the cellars, the bathrooms and the main bar itself before heading to the front door and unlocking it with the keys from the office. I propped the door open with a chair, letting some relatively clean air in while letting the stale stench of beer and cigarettes out at the same time.

I went behind the sticky bar and crouched down to turn on the radio. I pressed play on the random CD that was always in it. I knew every song on the damn CD because it hadn't been changed in weeks, but any music was better than no music while I went about my work.

I cleaned and restocked until I heard Vinnie's heavy footfalls above. I quickly finished off cleaning the bar itself before the great lump descended and sat upon his perch, which was a barstool at the bar.

Once I'd caught him counting the money for a third time, I made my way into the kitchen and got some bacon going on the cooker. He'd soon finish counting the money a fifth time and begin barking orders for food.

I was plating up our lunch when he called me "Izzy…Got my food woman?" his bellow reached me from the bar. I didn't necessarily like the name 'Izzy' but it was a name I used for myself when I started working here, just to make it a little harder for people to recognise me if there was ever the risk. Sometimes Vinnie would call be Bella, but never in work. He never slipped up then, it was easy to distinguish 'Izzy' when I worked. She was a world away from Bella. Everyone else I worked with apart from Jacob, called me Izzy. Jake thankfully knew the real me, and the work me.

I finished loading Vinnie's his plate with bacon and eggs before grabbing my own plate and passing on two rashers of bacon and a slice of toast.

"Give…" he ordered sharply as I came back to the bar. He held out his hand for the plate, not once looking at me. I did as I was rudely ordered and then retreated to the back of the room to take down the chairs from the tables between bites.

Vinnie left soon after he finished his food, taking his money with him and leaving his dirty dishes behind for me to clean up. I was silently grateful that he left each week after he had his money and a full stomach. I could then get on with my work in peace and know that my interaction with the ogre was over and done with.

I had half an hour to go before I finished work and only had a few more things to do, so I had enough time to make myself a mug of hot coffee. I savoured each mouthful I got between wiping tables. I knew that this would be the only hot drink I could have for the day seeing as my electric was down and out.

I turned for another drink of coffee and froze as I heard the sound of footsteps a fair distance behind me and the distinctive sound of the front door creaking shut. I composed myself as best I could, swallowing the coffee before I turned and looked up, already knowing who was there. James.

No one else would make their entrance so silently. He was a friend of Vinnie's who often slipped in through the back door whenever he wanted. James leered at me from the doorway as it clicked shut. "Ahhh…Isabella" He grinned as he set the chair down and began to slowly prowl his way toward me. "I thought I saw your truck out there…Is the old thing seriously still running?" he questioned as he got even closer, his footsteps echoing in the silent room.

"Mhmm…I'm here aren't I? It works fine…" I retorted, feeling my defences fly up around me.

"True enough…you are here…" he murmured as he stopped on the other side of the table I was stood beside. I suppressed a shudder as I watched him noticeably look over me with a smirk on his face. I was dressed in jeans and a massive hoodie and knew he was only looking over me to make me feel uncomfortable. On the inside, he seemed gentlemanly enough. He never set a foot wrong, never said anything out of turn, but with all the bravado, he was someone who had to be watched at all times. The occasional glint of fury, lust or scheming that you would catch in his eyes showed what was really going on in his mind.

"Did you want something?" I quickly asked as I set another chair on its feet.

"Yes dearest, I did…where's Vinnie?" he asked. He'd used an endearment; he must have been in one of his more affable of moods.

I pointed upwards silently, indicating that the great oaf was up stairs. James nodded once before turning and sauntering away.

A short while later, I gave the clock a last glance before I packed up all the cleaning things and stored them away, back in the cupboard in the staff area. After clocking out and grabbing my coat, I left, not having to return again until Thursday night.

A puff of smoke curling up into the night sky caught my attention as I walked briskly toward my truck. I turned and saw that it was James, who was leaning his back against the wall. "Bye Isabella…" he called with a slight wave of his hand.

I weakly returned a "goodbye" before unlocking my truck and hopping in. I tossed my bag onto the passenger side seat before slipping my key into the ignition and turning it. The truck simply spluttered and died. I tried it again and growled under my breath. The truck wasn't showing any signs of life and it didn't sound like it was putting any effort into starting up either. I closed my eyes and rested my head back on the seat, praying for it roar to life like it usually did, like I needed it to do. I wondered what was wrong with it. Would the cold weather affect it? I was no mechanic, and I was baffled as to why it had jibbed on me now when it was usually a good runner.

I sighed in frustration and took the keys out of the ignition before opening my eyes. I jumped a little at the sight of James leaning on the hood of my truck, looking at me through the windscreen. I grabbed my bag and unclipped my seat belt. "The old truck's finally packed in?" he asked as I opened the door and hopped out.

I slammed the door behind me, irritated at the thought that I might have to shell out for a new set of rickety wheels. "No shit Sherlock..." I answered shortly as I fished in my bag for my phone.

"Wow…sorry…" He sighed as he straightened and buried his hands in his coat pockets.

I felt bad for answering him back so sharply when he'd been so concerned. There was no teasing in him or the bravado that usually went with him when there was a crowd of onlookers.

"No, I'm sorry." I gave my truck's tire a puny kick and a scowl before turning back to James. "Its' not your fault it died on me, I shouldn't have snapped…" I apologised as I caught hold of my phone and began scrolling through my numbers, looking for a cab number that I could call to take me home. I didn't like the idea of catching a cab, but it was the only way. I didn't really want to walk the whole way home in this weather, especially with nightfall only around the corner.

"Who are you calling? A friend?" James asked me while I continued to search.

Being slightly distracted, I shook my head and answered simply, "Cab."

"Hey, come on, I'll admit I'm not man enough to know shit about mechanics," James joked beside me, "I cant help you with your truck, so I'll take you home." He added as he reached a hand out to grab my arm gently. "Do you really want to catch a cab home, by yourself?" he added, looking at me questioningly.

I knew what he meant. There were always stories in magazines or on the news of attacks on women who rode in cab's by themselves. I honestly didn't think that there would be much chance of that around here, but none the less, James had planted the seed of worry in my mind by now.

"Suppose not…" I muttered as I slipped my phone into my jeans pocket.

"Come on then, your carriage awaits my lady…" James declared with a dramatic sweep to his arm. We headed over toward his flashy car. He opened his door and slipped in and I followed suite, sliding into the passenger seat. I sunk into the comfy seat, wondering what James did for a living to finance such a flashy car.

We made small talk on the way home, about work, school and my truck.

"How will you get your truck back? Do you have a friend or could your father bring it back for you?" James asked, cutting me a sideways glance.

I shrugged my shoulders, having been thinking about that same thing. "I have friends I can ask, I'll find a way to get it back" I replied. I didn't mention my father because he evidently didn't know about my lack of one. I knew that the Cullens would help me out in a heartbeat, and it would be handy especially with Emmett's colossal jeep, but I wasn't sure that I wanted to go running to them. I was used to doing things by myself and I knew that they'd take over to make things easy for me. That wasn't a bad thing necessarily. I could sit back and let them sort it out for me like I knew they would. For once, I wouldn't have to worry, but I couldn't do that. I would go to Jake. He'd help me, take a look at the engine and ask no questions.

"I could call someone if you want, have it towed back to your place if your father or friends can't help you out." James offered, sounding sincere.

"Its fine, really, thanks for the offer though." I quickly said, not wanting to even think of how much hiring a tow truck would cost. It wouldn't be worth the money. I might as well sell the truck for scrap metal and buy something else, but I liked my truck. I'd see if it could be fixed first.

I had seen the change in James' personality before, but never so much as this. The James that had been in work earlier was different to the one that was with me now, being so gentlemanly, thoughtful caring and sincere. I understood his change to a certain point though. I knew I had two different sides to me as well. The normal me, and the 'me' that was seen in work.

Even though he was being nice enough, I kept my walls up. There was something about him that made me feel uneasy but I wasn't too sure of what it was.

We reached my house a few minutes later and James pulled up right outside. It had gone dark by now and the house looked eerie, looking like and empty shell. Maybe it didn't look like an empty shell to others, but I knew it was and saw it for what it really was.

"I'll walk you to your door…" James' voice was low, a whisper and sounded a little cautious.

I supposed that I had been staring at the house for longer that I'd thought. I quickly reached for my bag from the floor as James opened his car door, flooding it with light. I blinked back against the sudden brightness. "No, it's fine, really." I replied quickly as I cut him a smile and opened my door. I got out and said a quick thank you before heading to my front door.

I unlocked the door and went inside quickly before clicking on the flashlight that I'd left beside the front door. I hoped that it made it look like I had a table lamp on. I crept to the dark living room and looked out the window just as James' car disappeared from sight.

I breathed a sigh of relief before punching in Jacob's number in my phone. I would call him and see if he could help me with my predicament. I hoped I could get my truck back in the next few days. Until then, I was sure that one of the Cullens or Hales would be kind enough to take me to and from school.

**

* * *

**

My 7day week was supposed to finish this week. I was supposed to have this weekend off…no joy!! I have to work another 10 days, and then I'll hopefully get a weekend off. I'll get started on the next chapter for 'Divine Intervention' this week.


	5. I Don't Like Mondays

_Disclaimer, I own nothing._

**The story is still alive! I know updates for this are a little few and far between, but I think my motivation is coming back. Lets hope so anyway.**

**While I'm here, I might as well plug my new story _'Absconder'_ Its my new 'project' that's the only way I can describe it. Its my first Vampire story and I think it's going to be really interesting, or so I hope. I'm really excited about it anyway and I'm finding writing it easy, the ideas just keep on coming. Sometimes I wish that someone else had thought up the idea for the story first so I could read it, watch it unfold, be the one anxiously waiting for what will happen next, but I thought it, I'll write it and try and do my very best :D**

_**A little RECAP****. **_

**_Okay, now then, here's the next chapter, just as a reminder seeing as I haven't updated in a while. In the last chapter, Bella had gone to work, done her cleaning and then gone to her truck, which wouldn't start, but lucky for her, James came and saved the day. He offered her a ride home, and she accepted. This chapter starts the next morning, so here's Monday morning._**

**

* * *

**

Bella POV.

I got up out of bed and got washed and dressed all in relative darkness. I wondered as I pottered about, if my eye sight would improve in the dark. Would I get night vision from this? Unlikely. Knowing my superbly shit luck, I'd get bad eyes from the strain of trying to see, not to mention the bumps and bruises from stumbling into things.

I collected my school books and shoved them all into my bag before going down stairs. I dumped my bag by the door before going to the kitchen to hunt and gather something for breakfast. I opted for an apple. Most of the other food was still packaged and floating in the sink. I already knew that today would be a bad day. I could feel it, and all I wanted to do was crawl back into bed and tell someone else to sort everything out for me.

All too soon, it was time to get out that door and ask the Cullen's for a lift to school. I grabbed my bag from the floor and left the house, pulling the door shut behind me with a loud bang.

I sighed heavily while worked up the courage to go next door and ask for a ride. I knew I'd chicken out and walk otherwise, then they'd catch up with me a few minutes down the road and feel offended that I hadn't asked them for help.

"Wow…to hear a sigh like that this early in the morning…it must be bad…" I dropped my head and grinned at the sound of the voice.

"You don't know the half of it Edward." I said before turning and leaning back against my front door.

"Come on…" Edward yawned before grabbing the sleeve of my top and pulling me after him, back toward his house. "The beast finally got slain by some prince?" Edward teased, referring to my broken down monster of a truck, as he opened his car door for me.

I dropped my bag into the car before arching a brow at him and shaking my head while he chuckled.

Within seconds, we were both in the car and Edward was starting it up. "All jokes aside, what's happened to your truck?" he asked as we pulled away from the house. I noticed we were running a tiny bit late, so the others must have already left for school in Rosalie's car.

"It jibbed on me yesterday when I was leaving work. Well, trying to leave." I answered with a shrug to my shoulders. Jake had willingly volunteered to go and tow my truck tonight, back to his place. He didn't ask, he told me that he would fix my truck and get it back to me as soon as possible. I hoped he could fix it. I didn't really want to have to go looking for a new car and pay all that extra money for it.

"So it was someone from work that dropped you off last night?" Edward asked as we pulled into the school.

I nodded slowly while I wondered if he'd seen me come out of James's car, or if he was putting two and two together. I gave him an inquisitive look as I wondered.

"I wasn't sat at the window watching, waiting for you to come home or anything. I just happened to hear the sound of the car, so I looked." he explained.

"I believe you." I replied as Edward parked the car. We both got out and walked to the school building together while I silently despaired at the idea of a whole day in school when more important things needed to be sorted out at home.

We walked through the crowd students, most of which were chirpy on this Monday morning for some ridiculous reason. I scowled as we walked, wishing that there was some way I could mute the sounds of pointless chatter around me. I felt someone grab my arm and instantly jerked to get loose of the grasp. "Bella, relax…" Edward whispered as he halted us in the middle of the corridor. He pulled me after him to the side where I leant back on the wall.

"What's on your mind Swan?" Edward asked seriously as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at me.

"Nothing." I sighed as I looked away from him and down the corridor. I didn't want to talk to Edward about what was bothering me because he was so damn nice, I knew it would be easy for me to cave and tell him everything.

"Bella, come on. I know we're not friends like we were ten years ago…but you're still my friend." he said as he stepped closer to me to almost corner us off from the rest of the hallway.

"There's nothing to say Edward." I replied while beginning to feel a little claustrophobic in this small bubble he'd put us in.

"What's this frown all about then?" he asked in a whisper as he reached a hand out to rub his fingers on my brow.

I smacked his hand away from me. "You're in my personal space Edward, so move." I warned him as I felt my temper rise. He was trying to get something out of me and I didn't want to spill. I was fine by myself. I didn't need someone else to tell me what to do.

"You should smile Bella. Frowning doesn't suit you." Edward snapped as he took a step back and scowled at me.

If only he knew what I had to deal with. I was seething inside and wanted to punch something, to scream, anything for some sort of release to this anger. "Why don't you just leave me alone?" I retorted impatiently before shoving his shoulder with my hand so I could escape.

I felt close to tears as I felt Edward grip my wrist and keep me close to him. "You know I can't leave you alone." he practically growled in my ear before letting go of my arm and striding away down the hall.

I didn't understand why he had to care. He was my neighbour. I remembered the good days when we had been the best of friends, but those were long gone. We were no more than acquaintances now, just basic friends who shared some small talk and shared rides. Edward had always been a little hard to understand, but now, I found him a complete enigma.

The crowd had begun to thin, so I set off toward my first class, wondering how I would work Edward out.

**Edward POV.**

I didn't know what made Bella so different from everyone else, but I had to look out for her. Maybe it was because she lived alone in a big house and had to fend for herself. Sure, her father paid all the bills, and looked out for her financially, but that didn't make up for leaving her to go be with some floozy. Bella didn't have anyone to come home to, no one at home to make it feel safe. I wondered if that was why she worked some nights at the restaurant. If she did it to get away from the empty house and so she could be around people.

The rest of the morning went by uneventfully after my little run in with Bella. I had no idea where my frustration had come from, but to see her smiling first thing this morning, and then, frowning the whole time after that wasn't something I liked to see. I had no idea what was going on in her mind. She didn't talk to me about things that must be worrying her or going on in her life and to be fair, I had no right to demand anything from her, especially her secrets.

I knew she liked to keep herself to herself, but I wanted her to share things with me, if only to make her feel better. She always seemed swamped with something on her mind constantly. I only hoped that she knew that she could always turn to us if she needed us.

The day went by slowly, dragging on to lunch time. I sat with my family, picking at my food while I thought about the next lesson. Biology. I didn't know if I should apologise to Bella for what I did in the hallway or if we should forget it never happened. I supposed I could have gone about it in a better way to ask her what was on her mind, but at that moment, I was so fed up of seeing her frowning, I snapped. I wanted to know what she was thinking or worrying about.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Rosalie asked me as she sat down beside me. I felt her hand on my shoulder and was shocked by her apparent interest in my mood.

"Nothing. I need to get some books from my car." I replied curtly before getting up and walking away from the table. I knew that they wouldn't ask questions. My brother and sister and Rosalie and Jasper for that matter, always saw me as the 'moody' one.

I strode outside and realised it was looking gloomy, the clouds above were gray, oppressive, and sponged up with rain, I was sure.

I heard the wenches before I saw them. The jibes and bitchy remarks came hand in hand with the airheads and everyone knew it. They were like a broken record, spitting out the same few lines as they always did. I sometimes wondered if they were battery operated or had a pull string in their backs like those kids dolls had. One pull of the string or press of a button and they would recite their mechanical lines.

Bella was sat alone on a bench outside as she always did but she was reading a book today. I stood still and watched her reading. She didn't seem to hear anything. She didn't flinch or scowl or roll her eyes at any of the things Lauren or Jessica said to her. It was as if she couldn't hear anything. I looked for some sign of an I-pod, but couldn't see a thing. It wasn't as if she had something else in her ears, drowning out any other sound.

I made my way over to Bella while glaring at Lauren and Jess. Bella didn't even turn to look at me as I approached and I began to wonder if someone could really be that engrossed in reading as to not hear anything else around them.

The two harpies stopped their feeble attack as I got closer to Bella. I told the two of them to shut up before placing a hand on Bella's shoulder. Her body stiffened and she jerked away from my touch before looking up at me.

"What? What do you want?" Bella asked quickly as she stared up at me, a little frown marring her brow.

"Nothing…I just…didn't you hear what Lauren and Jess were saying?" I asked as I stepped back from her.

She buried her nose back in her book and shrugged her shoulders. "I've heard it all before Edward, why should I care what they say about me?" She muttered.

She was obviously building up her little walls again, so I gave up. She had always been stubborn and hard to work out and today was as good an example as any. I couldn't understand why she cut herself off from people and wouldn't let me help, or even my family.

"See you later Edward." She said coolly. I was dismissed. I walked to my car and got in behind the steering wheel. After listening to some music to calm me down and give me time to think, I grabbed the books I needed and headed back to the school building.

Bella had sat alone for a while after I had left before she answered a call and walked away around a corner, blocking my view of her. I had wondered for a while who would have been calling her at this time of day, but it could have been any number of people. I let it go even though the thought niggled at me.

I got into biology still feeling a little irritated at the way she was so up and down and wouldn't accept my obvious offer of help.

She had to know I cared. She had been my best friend years ago and I couldn't find another person that I connected to as well as I had with her.

Even now, after she had taken her seat beside me silently, our comfortable silence was just that. Comfortable. We had bickered all day, but it didn't affect us now when we didn't have to talk. I knew that with her I didn't have to act, to be someone that she wanted me to be. I knew that from a young age that Bella accepted and liked me for who I was which was a nice change. I didn't like the people who liked me because I was a Cullen, a good looking guy who everyone knew came from a well off family. I missed the days when I could be Edward, the music lover, the one who liked to ride fast on my bike as a kid, and now drive fast in my car.

Bella remained beside me, leant forward in her seat, with an elbow on the table and hand her hand propping her head up. She starred off into space, utterly silent and unreachable. Mr Banner set us work and I went ahead with it. Bella had snapped at me only a short while ago from pulling her from her own bubble while she read. I didn't want to do the same thing again while she was lost in thought.

I went through the worksheet, thankfully finding it easy, so I didn't need to disturb Bella in order to ask her what she thought. I glanced at her between doing the work, wondering when she'd snap out of her daze. She just stared and stared, while chewing on her bottom lip, turning it from a soft pink, to eye catching red.

Her lip looked so plump after all the biting. I wondered if she even realised she was doing it. I knew she did it often, but I hadn't realised how full her lips looked until now. I looked away and continued with the work, needing a distraction.

Soon, I had finished the worksheet and thankfully looked up in time to notice Banner coming our way, not looking too amused. I nudged Bella's side.

"Hmmm?" she mumbled, not snapping out of her daze. Banner drew closer and so this time I reached my hand under the table and squeezed her leg.

"Ouch!" Bella hissed as she suddenly snapped her head to look at me. I squeezed her leg again, gently this time and stared into her warming brown eyes, trying to make her see I was sorry for hurting her.

"So, Edward, you did all the work?" Banner asked with a brow raised, looking down at the both of us inquiringly. I watched Bella's face blanch. She slowly turned her head from me and went to open her mouth, even though it was clear to see that she had no smart answer to give him, but the truth.

I felt a little shocked. The usually sharp, strong Bella was nowhere to be seen. Now the person beside me was meek, submissive and small.

"No sir, we shared the work, I just did all the writing, because, to be quite frank, its much easier for you to read." I recited calmly, hoping this would work. It was believable enough to me anyway, I just hoped he would lap it up.

"Ohhh…" Banner said before nodding his head. "Fair enough, sorry I doubted you Bella." he said before moving on to check the other kid's work.

"Sorry…I was miles away…" I heard Bella apologise beside me.

"You have a lot on your mind?" I asked as I looked down. I realised I still had my hand on her leg. I gently ran my thumb on her leg as she nodded. "I'm here to listen if you ever need to talk." I told her. The offer was out there now, at least she knew she could come to me.

"I know you are, thanks." She sighed. I pulled my hand away, feeling the air hit it, making it cold.

As we sat together for the rest of the lesson, I thought, if only she knew how much I looked out for her. I watched her, always keeping an eye on her no matter how hard I tried not to. I felt protective of her. We had been so close before, I felt it my way of saying thanks or showing my gratitude for having had someone to share things with. Now, here she was, in need of help and I felt as if I was swimming against a strong current. She was right there, next to me, we talked, we lived next door, we were friends, but Bella, the current kept pushing me away every time I made some progress. I hoped she wouldn't keep pushing me to the point that I would tire and give up, go under water and leave her.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	6. Where There's Smoke

_Disclaimer- I own nothing._

**I know updates are slow-but the tourist season's started, and so, work is busy, busy, busy. Coming home physically, but mostly mentally tired is a pain. I usually end up sat, staring into space, or staring at a blank Word document for a while before closing it down. I'll persevere though; I have too many ideas in my mind to keep bottled up.**

**So, here's the next one. Most of it's a filler, but it's needed to move the story along a bit. I better let the drama ensue I suppose…**

**Bella POV.**

Edward drove me home that afternoon. We remained silent for most of the trip, neither of us wanting to push some pointless talk. It was easier and more comfortable between the two of us to remain silent.

The moment we got into our street, I caught sight of my big old red truck perched outside my house. I breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Jake had obviously managed to fix it.

"Looks like your truck survived to live another day…" Edward said, breaking our silence.

"Looks like it." I replied as I wondered where Jake was. I had told him before that I didn't want people seeing him. If anyone saw him and recognised him from the bar we worked in, I was sure that people would begin to become suspicious. I really didn't want anyone to find out where I worked.

"So you won't need a ride to school tomorrow I guess…" Edward muttered as he pulled the car up outside his house.

"No thanks, unless it gives up on me again." I smiled and thanked Edward for the ride before getting out and going over to my truck. Jake had even gone and washed it for me.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I called over my shoulder at him before I headed to my front door and let myself in.

The door shut behind me with a small echo which reminded me of just how empty my home was.

"Bella?" Jake's deep voice should have startled me a little at least, but it didn't. I had no idea how he'd managed to get into my house, but I wasn't all too bothered about my security at that moment. I was more worried as to what Jacob would say about my lack of electricity. I was sure by the disapproving tone in his voice that he had realised my predicament already.

I dropped my bag at the foot of the stairs and slowly made my way forward to the kitchen, my feet dragging the whole way.

I chewed on my bottom lip nervously as I reached the kitchen doorway. Jacob was sat on the chair at the dining table that faced the doorway. He looked angry, but I was glad that he was controlling it well.

I decided to test the waters. "Hello…" I said timidly. I didn't get a reply, that wasn't a good sign. "Thanks for fixing the truck…it looks clean, you didn't have to-" I added nervously before I was cut off abruptly.

"Don't." Jake said simply, his deep, strong voice effectively cutting mine off. "Don't pretend that there's nothing wrong here, don't pretend that you're fine and don't pretend that you can cope!" Jake's voice rose to a roar toward the end before he banged a fist to the table and stood up.

I wanted to run away and hide from him, but my feet wouldn't move from the spot I was in. Jacob's intense stare kept me rooted where I was.

"How long?" he asked calmly as he crossed his huge arms over his chest and stared down at me disapprovingly.

"A few days…" I replied, referring to my lack of electricity.

"Why didn't you come to me?" his question turned almost soft as he spoke.

"I…I can…" I muttered before I realised the truth. "I thought I could cope." I corrected myself before dropping my weary body down onto another chair at the kitchen table.

I head the chair opposite me clatter before Jacob sat back down. "Didn't I tell you that you could always come to me with anything?" I nodded my head silently as I stared down at my twisting hands. "Don't you trust me?" he added, sounding slightly appalled.

"Of course I trust you!" I answered honestly. I had no idea why I hadn't turned to Jacob sooner apart from the fact that I had believed that I could cope and that I would get through this just fine by myself. Now that Jacob knew everything, I felt as if a great weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. "I'm sorry." I added weakly before glancing up at him.

"You better be." He replied before a smile pulled at the corners of his lips. I smiled back, grateful that he wasn't still angry. "I'm still mad at you though, don't think you're off the hook just yet." He added as he pointed at me.

"Thanks Jake." I said quietly before I rested my head on my arms upon the table.

"Is this your electricity company?" I heard him ask a few minutes later. I head a rustling of paper and realised that he must have found and old bill that I'd left lying around.

"Umm…" I muttered as I sat up straight. Jacob turned the paper toward me and I saw the logo. "Yeah that's it. I was going to call them tonight." I said as I dug in my pockets for my phone.

"I'll do it. Sit tight princess." He said as he got up from the table, clutching the letter in his hand and his phone in the other.

"Jake, I-" I was cut off once more.

"Bella, hush. Leave it to me please." He said simply before walking out of the kitchen, into the living room.

I tired to tidy up the kitchen in the mean time, to no avail. There were tins and other items of food everywhere. I hadn't realised before how much I relied on a refrigerator and freezer, but I sure did right then when I had to chuck away a lot of the wasted food.

"Bells, they can get you connected no sooner than tomorrow morning, or afternoon at the latest." Jacob announced from the living room.

I all but ran to him at the news. I had thought that it would have taken days for me to be reconnected. I hugged him tight as I asked him what he'd said to get that outcome.

"Just a few sugar coated threats…" he said casually as he hugged me back. I looked up at his grinning face inquisitively and had no idea if he was telling the truth or not.

"Thank you again Jake." I sighed as I looked forward to lights and working appliances. Pottering about with candles after dark hadn't exactly been fun.

"Come stay with me tonight Bells. I'll take you to school tomorrow, or Leah can." Jake offered before giving me another squeeze.

"I'll be fine Jake; one more night won't hurt me, will it?" I told him with a smile to try and ease his worry.

"Have you always been this stubborn?" Jake asked with his brow raised while he waited for an answer.

"Maybe…" I muttered before I cuddled into him once again.

It felt good to have someone to hold onto. Jacob seemed to have become a buoy in the raging seas that I had to swim in. He was someone that I could hold onto and who would keep me afloat.

"I need to get going Bells. I have work tonight." Jake sighed some time later as his arms fell from around me.

I dropped my arms and said goodbye to him before he let himself out. I cracked on with my homework at the kitchen table soon after, working with candlelight as the night drew on.

I scattered candles around the living room to make the house seem less lonely and oppressing as I read. I read, curled up in blankets on the sofa until my eyes began to close of their own accord.

The candle closest to me acted as my flashlight as I made my way up stairs. I already had a small collection of candles strategically placed around my room, and so I lit each one. The room seemed to grow warmer, even though I knew it hadn't. The little candles hardly generated any heat, but at least the flickering light looked warm.

I stretched out on my bed, wanting to relax a little in the illusion of warmth. I looked forward to tomorrow, of being able to come home to electricity. I hadn't realised how dependant of it I had been until I had been cut off. I yawned and thought of Edward and the other Cullens. I had thought that they would have noticed that there was something wrong by now, but I supposed I played my part well. I didn't let anyone in, to the house or into my little bubble if I could help it. Edward had been the only exception, but he only just brushed my bubble, not even he got close enough to burst it.

"Fuck." I cured sleepily as I realised I'd left the candles alight down in the living room. I rolled lazily off my bed and pushed my weary body onto my feet. I didn't bother with a candle, I knew where the stairs were and I had the rail to hold onto on the way down. On the way up, I could just use a candle from the living room after blowing the rest out.

I had only made it down the first few steps when I felt my foot slip from under me. I grasped out for the rail beside me but my hand only met whooshing air as my body fell. I gave up on trying to grab hold of something to steady my balance, and simply braced my arms out the best I could to try and stop myself of falling all the way down.

The moment my head hit something painfully hard, I felt my head swim. I was sure had it been light, I would have seen everything around me in a blur, but with the darkness, I saw nothing. Seconds later, my body stopped rolling and I lay still on the floor, at the bottom of the stairs, almost too afraid to even breathe. I felt the spinning and pain in my head worsen. I reached a hand up to touch my head gently, but my arm never made it. A sickening heavy smell reached my nose and I inhaled it once. I knew the odour; I smelt it each time I blew out a candle. I began to panic just before I blacked out.

**

* * *

**

I know it's really short, but…I'm evil and wanted it to end there ;)

**Review please!**


End file.
